


A Better Level of Understanding

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Mad Science, Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack tries a daring experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Level of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Level of Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269233) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Making the connections saw Wheeljack actually hesitate, thinking that maybe this once he had gone too far. However, his thirst for knowledge, his need to do anything he could to save his short-lived friends, made him seal the last connection between his body and the new frame he had created after trial and error.

The data compression left him reeling in loss, as only so much of his quantum theories applied to writing from silicate to carbon memory modules. He had very carefully logged every step of this experiment, though, so even Perceptor would be able to walk him back through the procedure to return him to the frame of his origin.

Once he had the data locked in, Wheeljack worked on mastering the motor functions, opening the optic shields first to stare up at the light that did not filter properly. The input from his audials seemed muted, confined to ranges that did not allow him to listen to Teletraan-1's ever-present chatter. Pressure sensors were most distressingly lacking without direct contact, and even that was being … ignored? Wheeljack was uncertain how his small friends ever managed to avoid danger when their processor kept canceling factors out as strictly 'environmental'.

True motor ability came with more attempts to control the neuron impulses to the organic system of tension and counter tension controlling the limbs. He didn't mind the fall from the small berth that ensued, as his processor provided him with damage warnings and pain stimulation to analyze. It did feel odd not to get a display of the affected limb with full diagnosis.

Finally, Wheeljack sorted himself out, and processed just how to move. The effect of the chest counterweights had him wondering if he had missed a basic proportion ratio at some point in his calculations, but Carly could help him figure that out. What was most important was experience, and he was gaining that rapidly as he made his way to the door… that defied his presence, his vocal order to open, and any chance of prying it apart.

"Teletraan-1!"Wheeljack said in a high-frequency, high-volume command tone.

Quite startled, the Ark's AI informed Red Alert and Prowl there was a human intruder in Wheeljack's private laboratory…that knew his designation.

When both mechs showed up, Wheeljack smiled happily to be released so that he could continue his great experiment.


End file.
